


How Far Will You Go?

by ValkyrieSigyn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beer, F/M, Fluff and Smut, so sweet it makes your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieSigyn/pseuds/ValkyrieSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As so many times before, Fili joins Gwenien (OC) after work to fetch some food and beer - but this time, things changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far Will You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ArtTrade I had on deviantart, with this lovely artist who made me this fanart for our trade: http://aegileif.deviantart.com/art/Willow-twig-418179390 (finally my dreams came true! <3) go check her out! :)
> 
> Now, enjoy the story ^_^  
> (...hopefully :'D )

Fili had always liked her, ever since the first day he randomly met her at one of the pubs in Erebor. It had really been a random meeting; he was there with some friends and had found a table, enjoying some beer after a long day getting bored by his uncle nagging about royal duties and trying to learn him something. It had seemed to be just like any other evening, until some dwarves at the other table seemed to make a fuzz about something, and one of Fili’s friends somehow got involved – but then she showed up and solved everything. He had noticed her sitting by one of the closest tables, her legs thrown on the table while she leant back in the chair and lazily drinking a beer while laughing with some friends. Now she walked straight up to where the mess was going on, and with a few well-placed kicks with her knee below the belt, the troublemakers soon left the pub and she turned to them, asking if everything was ok.

Gwenien was her name, and she turned out to be at Fili’s age, coming from the Iron Hills to work in the smithy. She was a skilled craftsman, and soon Fili found another reason to be more interested in the smithing skills Thorin wanted to teach away to him and Kili. Soon a good and strong friendship grew, a friendship that lasted for years, and Fili found that there were few that knew him as well as she did. And few knew her as well as he did; behind the cheeky smile, the burps, laughs, not to forget her own way to treat misbehaved tradesmen, there was a kind lady that had nothing against a calm evening, just relaxing and not saying much.

“Fili?” Gwenien asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” he lifted his head, looking in her direction.

“I think I’m done for the day now, I’m pleased with how these shields turned out.” She said and picked up her bag. “Will you be here for long?”

Fili looked at the sword he’d been sharpening for the last 20 minutes, making sure the balance was right and the edge as straight as possible – probably he couldn’t make it any better. “Well, what do you think then?” he said and handed it to her.

She studied it closely, checking every detail before she tried to swing it, feeling how it felt in the hand. Then she handed it back to him. “If you’re going to do anything more with it, you’re making something twice as good as the price you asked for.” She smiled to him. “You’ve finished it.”

“Well, then I’m off for the day too.” He smiled and carefully slid the sword down in the sheath and placed it in a locker.

“If you’re not up for anything, we could go to my place.” Gwenien smiled friendly to him.

Her place. That usually meant a good beer, some food and either many good laughs or just relaxing – all of them were tempting, as usual. He’d lost count of how many times he’d been there after work, so many that Kili had suggested him to just move over. Probably Kili had understood how much Fili liked Gwenien, and if Fili had known it was mutual, he’d most likely not only moved over to her, but found them a bigger place with room enough for at least 3 children as well.

But for now, he wasn’t even sure if she felt the same way, and he was afraid of scaring her away with revealing how he really felt for her, and her friendship was more precious to him than any of the precious gems they used to craft in the smith. He would be more than happy enough if he just could have her in his life, even if that meant that he’d never get anything more than a friendly hug or a kiss on his cheek now and then. Or like now, spend some hours with her alone, to be the only one in her company.

“I’d love to.” Fili smiled and grabbed his own bag. They turned out the lights and let only the fire in the forge burn brightly with a weak flame, so it wouldn’t be too cold in the morning.

They chatted lively as they always did as they headed for her place. On their way, they passed through the market and they bought some things they’d like to have for supper together – despite Gwenien’s sometimes rough attitude, there were few things she enjoyed as much as sharing a good meal in good company, and they bought what they both liked best – salty lamb meat and sour cream.

Safely at her place, they made a fire going and placed themselves in front of it, sitting on soft sheep furs. It was one of the things Fili loved the most; the light from the fire, it highlighted the beauty it hit. Among them, Gwenien – her soft facial features, her golden-blonde hair and her pale blue eyes. He sighed a little and started to cut off pieces of the meat for them.

For a little while they were more silent than usual as they enjoyed their little meal together, a few times one of them said something and some hearty chuckles followed. Soon they both were fed and Fili laid down, stretching his entire being before laying his head back on his hands, relaxing and enjoying the warmth from the fire.

“Would you like a beer before you leave?” Gwenien asked and sat up. “I’m fetching one, I could bring with one for you too.”

“A beer would be very good right now.” He smiled to her, and not long after he sat up as she came back with his beer. He took a large sip of it, and just as surprised as every time, how good a beer could be. “Lovely beer.” He sighed and put his cup down.

“Thank you!” Gwenien smiled. “My own brew, the same recipe as my family has used for at least 650 years.”

“Your family are indeed skilled brewers.” Fili chuckled, finding that she never stopped surprising him. “When did you start to brew?”

“This summer. I found that I missed the taste, and I knew the recipe, so I decided to just go for it.” She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of it.

“You better show me how to do it.”

“I thought that you, as a royal and next heir, could get all the beer you want.” She teased him.

“Not yours.” He teased back. “There are many things I want, but can’t get, despite my status.”

“You little, greedy dwarf!” she chuckled and pushed a finger against his chest to push him.

“I’m not complaining, just stating a fact!” Fili poked his tongue to her.

“You’re even rude!” she giggled and pushed him over.

“So come here and teach me a lesson!” Fili laughed heartily and pretended to not getting up.

“Maybe I should do so!” Gwenien smiled and jumped onto him. “Where to start? Maybe… what if I washed that mouth of yours?” she asked and held up his beer. “Here, take some.”

He rested his weight on his elbows and she put the cup against his lips, and he drank the beer. For a moment he looked up at her, looking her in her eyes and something happened. She slowly put the cup down and the atmosphere changed as they locked their eyes again. Fili wasn’t sure how it came to this, but he couldn’t have cared less when she bent down to kiss his lips – to him, it was like the missing piece of a puzzle was found. The kiss was careful yet passionate, and Fili carefully sat up a little to free his hands to let them rest on her hips. She answered by laying her hands around his shoulders and held him close as they deepened the kiss, and a soft moan escaped from Fili’s throat.

Then he dared to let one hand wander up and buried it in her hair, enjoying the soft texture of it. She broke the kiss, a soft sigh of delight came from her as she laid her head back. Fili didn’t miss the chance to kiss her neck, and she replied by pulling at his shirt – for a moment he thought about how far he would go, but then he decided to just follow her game, as he found himself willing to go as far as she would.

He let Gwenien pull off his shirt, and he closed his eyes as she pushed him back on the furs and traced her hands up and down his torso. She couldn’t help but admiring the sight – she had seen his torso many times in the smithy, but it was something completely different now, without the dirt and the thick leather apron. Now she could feel every muscle, his soft skin, the bright fur on his chest, something she had longed to touch for years, and now as she got the chance, she loved the take her time. And he didn’t seem to be in a hurry, yet.

Unlike other encounters he had before, this didn’t turn out lusty and hungry, but more curious, loving, and tender, and it was a wonderful feeling. He was afraid of the thought, but he couldn’t help but feeling that she felt the same way for him as he did for her, that this was a friendship developing into something new.

Their lips met again, and now he started to undo shirt just enough to pull it over her head, and he carefully started to undo the knot of the long cloth that held her breasts, but as she didn’t protest, he pulled it off. Her breasts were beautiful and he kneaded them with his hands, just wanting to explore her, get to know her even better, every curve and inch of her. He sat up against her and broke the kiss so he could trace down along her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses until he reached her breasts, when he carefully sucked on her nipples.

It was then Fili took control – he rolled them over so he was on top, but still in the same, gentle way. He carefully pulled her breeches down and he had to stop for a moment as she laid there naked under him – she was a wonderful sight there she laid, a bit shy but looking up at him with expecting and friendly eyes, waiting for his next move. He kissed her again while one of his hands traced up the inside of her thigh, making her shiver in joy.

He really had the right touch on her and Gwenien couldn’t wait to see more of him – she pulled down his breeches as well and he helped her getting them off so they both laid there naked. She sighed as she let her hands slide down his butt and as far down his thigh as she could reach. As his hand got closer to her warmth, she couldn’t resist anymore, and she gripped around his shaft, slowly starting to pump it – a long and soft moan escaped from Fili and he softly bucked his hips in reflex. With her touch he got the courage to finally seek to her wetness. He started with carefully rubbing her clit, earning a delighted moan from her, and soon he dipped in one finger, then two, preparing her the best he could,

“Fili, please…” she whispered in his ear.

“What do you want?” he whispered back, nibbling at her ear.

“Enter me and make me yours…” she breathed and let her hand slide from his neck and down his back.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he wanted to be sure it was her wish.

“Yes.” She whispered and kissed his neck.

“Aye…” he smirked and kissed her lips as he positioned himself between her legs. He knew she was ready after his time spent on teasing her, and by the look in her eyes, he felt safe and confident – he didn’t have to fear anything anymore by going this far and reveal so much of himself – there was nothing more to hide.

As he pushed himself inside her, he gasped loud, for a moment blinded by the pleasure – he couldn’t believe it, it was too good to be true and he closed his eyes, but as he opened them again, he looked straight at her face, her eyes half shut in pleasure. She met his moves with his hips and they found a slow and passionate rhythm together.

Gwenien pulled a hand through his hair and rested her face against his neck, and drew a deep breath to smell all his scents. They were wonderful, deep and masculine. She let her hands caress his back while he continued with the slow and deep rhythm. It wasn’t only Fili that had problems realizing this was actually happening; for all the time she had desired him, she had wondered how he would treat her, how he would feel, how he would be like. Now she found that he treated her like she was the most precious gem he knew, that he felt wonderful inside her, and that he was a tender and passionate lover – things she had desired in a partner. She opened her eyes and tilted her head carefully sideways and saw how his eyes almost closed in pleasure, and she smiled at sight and kissed his neck.

At one point he reached a hand down between them, using one finger on her clit to help her on her way. It didn’t take long before he achieved what he desired, as her breath started to come in short gasps, and as the orgasm rolled over her, he kissed her neck and she answered by slinging her arms and legs around him, holding him close while she moaned out his name. As her orgasm faded, he kissed her again, a lazy yet playful kiss. She wondered if he was getting closer and decided to get him there.

With a gentle and playful push she rolled him over on his back and straddled him. With slow and deep moves she rode him, using her inner muscles to please him even more. Fili laid back, a warm smile on his lips as he watched her with desire, holding his hands on her hips. She leant forwards and he let a hand cup one of her breasts while he kissed and nibbled the other.

She straightened up again, adding a bit more power in her moves as she felt he was getting closer. He looked at her with eyes dark of pleasure and his breath started to come in gasps. Gwenien wanted to see him come, so she kept it going until he growled out loudly, arching his back. She slowed down her rhythm just a little, tracing her hands up and down his torso, taking in all of the moment.

Fili closed his eyes and enjoyed the relaxed feeling that followed and Gwenien carefully climbed off from him and laid down beside him. He answered with pulling her closer and just held her against his chest, caressing her hair. “Know that I love you, Fili…” she whispered against his neck.

“I love you too, Gwenien.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, a surprised smile. “I’ve done so for a long time.”

“And I who thought I was just your best friend.” She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“You are my best friend, but also my love.” Fili said softly. “And I thought you weren’t interested in me at all.”

“I’ve been very interested in you for the last five years at least. I just thought it wasn’t mutual.” She laughed and kissed him. “Are we a bit stupid?”

“A little bit, but not that stupid that we never figured it out.” He smiled back. “Should we give it a try?”

“What will your family say? I’m just a simple craftsman of no noble line.”

“I don’t think that would be a problem, my father wasn’t noble either. But right now I don’t want to think of dealing with Uncle Thorin…” Fili whispered and kissed her neck.

“Me neither…” Gwenien giggled as his beard tickled her skin, letting him roll her over on her back again and kissed her gently.


End file.
